Adventure Bay's Cutest Couple
by BeWolf96
Summary: Rocky and Chase both have a crush on each other but they do not know that they have a secret admirer. How will they get together? Will they get together? ((PS First story)) ((PPS It is a gay pairing. Don't like: Don't read
1. Whats up with Rocky?

Chase's POV

Its has been a wonderful life here and Adventure Bay. All the dogs and I are two years old, about seventeen in dog years. Ryder is eighteen and is dating Katie, and every one assumes Ski and I have something going on, but no. Another dog has my attention. But...

_Sigh_

He's not like that...

**Later that day-**

"You guys did a great job today." Ryder says to all of us, in the park, after our shifts were over. We all wagged our tails. "Its dinner in a half hour... What do you guys want? Ryder said, getting out a pad and pen. "Gruble?"

"Uh.. Mac 'n Chesse!" Gruble says licking his lips

"Marshal?"

"Mmm a beef taco please." Marshal replies back smiling

"Ski?"

''Grilled chesse and tomato soup!" Ski says doing a little jump

"Zuma?"

Zuma looks away, thinking, and mutters, "Salmon or cod..?" He looks up at Ryder. "Cod nuggets."

"Chase?"

I had to think for a second, but I knew what I wanted. "Chicken tenders with BBS"

"Rocky?"

Rocky never answers. He just starts off into space

"Rocky?" Ryder asks again

Rocky blinds, snapping back onto reality. "Oh, I uh.. I'm not hungry.." He says looking away

"Are you sure?" Ryder asks in disbelief

Rocky nods looking at his feet. "Yeah. I'm sure.."

"Ok then.. Every one go have fun." Making all of us wag our tails, and start running, except for one of us, to the woods

"Rocky?" Ryder asks walking up to Rocky and kneeling down to his level. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Rocky says shifting his eyes. "I'm fine." He smiles slightly at Ryder

Ryder watches him carefully for a second. "Do you want to go to the house?"

Rocky shakes his head. "No.. I think I'll go to the park." He says and slowly walks away

_Rocky has been acting different lately. But not hungry? Somethings up_


	2. It will never be

**I think I should give a personality to the pups, well. Dogs. Cuz ya know. Personalities can change **

**Chase: He turns into a kind but firm teen. He also likes to work out and stay fit (The dog way lol)**

**Rocky: He turns to the quiet and shy type. He likes to listen to music, and read**

**Skye: She turns into the flirty girly type(She is also flirting with Chase a lot. This is why everyone thinks they have something with each other). She likes to dance and gymnastics **

**Marshal: He turns to the fun, outgoing, and klutzy but not as much as he used to be. He enjoys doing anything with Zuma (They are best friends)**

**Zuma: He's still the typical surf dog, good in the water, good with girls, and always has his fur messed up. He like doing everything with Marshall **

**Rubble: He is pretty much stays the same; Hard working, soft, but he did develop an anger issue (I know its stereotypical for a bulldog). He enjoys working out with Chase some times, and building models.**

Rocky's POV

_Sigh_

'Stop Rocky.. ' I say sadly in my head, quietly walking to the park, staring at my paws. 'Chase and Skye have a 'thing'. I think… But even if he didn't, I don't think he would date a guy..' I sit on a swing, once I reach the park, rocking myself back and forth. 'But I can't deny my feelings…' I look up seeing the sun setting on the horizon. "I'm in love with Chase.." I say out loud, looking back down.

**Hour and a half later-**

*Over at the lookout*

Chase and Ryder are the only ones awake, Ryder thinks Rocky should come back and get some sleep. "Chase. Could you find Rocky and tell him it's time to sleep? I would but I have to get some things for tomorrow."

Chase nods. "Sure thing Ryder.'' He says smiling slightly. "You're welcome." He says after hearing a 'thank you.' From Ryder as he walks out the door

*at the park, on the wooden house, the upper part*

I have been crying lightly for a little while now. I sniff, wiping my watery eyes. I am very depressed now. Since I spent all my time thinking about Chase, and the fact knowing that him and I will never get together, and that I want to tell Chase how I feel, but I am scared I'll lose him completely.

"Rocky?" A familiar voice yanks me out of his thoughts, and I look up, quickly, at the window. "Rocky, are you here?"

I walk up, and look out the little window and see Chase. I clear his throat silently. "I'm up here Chase." I f

Chase looks up at me, with a small smile growing on his face. "It's getting late. Ryder wants you back at the lookout."

"Oh. A-alright…" I said. I then walk to the entrance of the slide, and I quickly slide down the swirling yellow tube. I land on my feet, shyly walking up to Chase. "Let's go."

Chase smiles again. "Great." He says and starts walking back home with me following behind. "Ryder got us some new beds and roommates." (PS now that they're older, Ryder lets them sleep in the lookout, with three rooms of two.)

"I sure hope they're better than the last ones. They were all a piece of crap." I say. Which is true. They had very uncomfortable metal springs, they smelled funny, and they made us all very hot.

I hear Chase chuckle, and see him nod turning his head back to face me. "Trust me. They are 1000x better."

I smile and trot up to Chase's side. "That sounds nice."

Chase looks at me, while I'm watching the trail. "Rocky? Are you ok? You're acting a little different."

I freeze for a second. "Well.. You see…" I say but then I sigh. "It's nothing. I'm fine. It's just.. Life.."

Chase looks at me with concern. "You sure?''

I look at him with a small smile. "Yeah. I'm alright." He say and give him a friendly muzzle. _Oh how I loved to do that_

Chase lets out a small chuckle. ''Good."

Chase and I kept walking for a while, till we reached the lighthouse. Every one including Ryder is asleep. "So… who's my roommate?" I ask

"Me." Chase says smiling, but with a smile that looks different on him. But it still almost made me jump and squeal like a fan girl. But instead I just smile. "Awesome."

"Goodnight." Chase says to me as we walk in our new bed.

"Night." I say as I walk in mine.

About twenty minute later I roll over and see Chase asleep. He is so hot and sexy when he is sleeping. I can't but smile widely. I soon close my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

**I hope that was at least a little better x3. I took a little more time than I did on the first chapter, but please tell me what you think :3 3**


	3. Chase's dream

**Chapter warning: Sexual content**

Chase's POV

I stir around in my new, comfy bed. I am now half asleep and having a little dream with Rocky and I at a romantic setting, in the woods around sunset, making a smile form on my face. You know. When you're having a dream, yet you're aware of what's going on in the real world, and, to me, it feels so good

-Chase's dream-

"Ch-Chase!.. N-not here. Someone will see u-us." Rocky stutter with his cheeks reddening, and shuffling paws, once I 'pinned' him on the ground. We are in the woods, which is the favorite spot for us dogs.

I smile wide. I absolutely love how Rocky gets embarrassed. It's just so cute. "Babe, lighten up." I lick his nose, making his blush deepen. "Ryder and all the dogs have gone to the beach with Captain Terbit."

"But still." Rocky says, looking away, embarrassed. Just adorable

I smile just a little wider. I love Rocky so much, and I couldn't help but pull his face towards me and kiss him passionately. I can feel the heat coming off his face stronger, as he slightly tries to push me away. But I won't take no for an answer. I thrust myself into the kiss, kissing him deeper and rougher. I open one of my eyes, seeing Rocky with his wide eyes. Soon after, he melts. His eyes roll back, eventually closing, and kissed back. I smirk in the kiss, and I lay myself on Rocky, having our bodies connect. I hear a moan escape Rocky's lips. Oh great… All that did was turn me on. I couldn't help but let out a moan of lust, and rub down Rocky's shoulder to his hip with one of my paws. He lightly squirms under me, making me even more aroused. I start using more tongue in the kiss, wrestling and dominating his. After a little bit, I just could take it anymore. I pull out of the kiss, and start nibbling and kissing Rocky's neck. Now that my lips aren't muffling his moans, they were louder than ever. Man… His moans… He sounds so innocent and vulnerable. It drives me crazy; in the good way. I surrender to myself and begin to….

-Real world-

I smile with this amazing dream dancing around in my head. I smile wider when it takes a turn to the 'sexy'. But then I realize; this is a brand new bed. I don't want this dream to turn into wet dream. As much as I don't want to, I force myself to wake up. I yawn widely, stretching my front legs in front of me. I groggily open my eyes. I look at Rocky sleeping on his bed. I smile, and hop out of bed, bending forward, stretching out is hind legs. I quickly glance at the clock (8:00am). It's about time for breakfast, so I decide to wake Rocky up. I walk to the other side of his bed, and my eyes widen. I knew Rocky was cute, but… Wow… He is absolutely beautiful. He looks so peaceful, with his shoulder rising and falling, just… No words… I snap out of my little trance shaking my head, and I immediately nudge his cheek gently. "Rocky." I nudge again. "Rocky, wake up."

**Sorry its short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer : 3**


	4. Zuma's Dilemma

Rocky's POV

I groan, feeling something push against my face. I peel open my eyes and I gasp lightly when I see it was Chase nudging at me. "H-hi…" I say as it fades into a yawn, and stretching my legs forward.

Chase chuckles. "It's almost time for breakfast Rocky."

"What are we having?" I ask scratching my ear

"I don't know." Chase says and starts to sniff the air, then immediately his tongue lolls out. "Omelet.."

I let out a small chuckle, but I can't smell anything. Chase has the best nose in the PAW Patrol. I always was a little jealous of that, but have the best earing. Haha. I can literally had a test done and I can hear up to 70 kHz (70,000 hertz) . I mean.. The average for a dog is 40 Hz-60 kHz. That's pretty impressive. "Then come on. Let's eat!"

Chase smiles wide. "OK!" He says and trots out the room, with me following behind. Soon we reach the dining room with most of the dogs there. "Morning Ruble, Marshall, Skye."

"Good morning, Chase." Skye says batting her eyes, with her I'm-single-and-lonely look, making Chase a little uneasy, but I couldn't help but get a little jealous and lightly glare at her.

"Hey dudes and dudette." Zuma says coming inside the, but he sounds and looks uncomfortable.

"Are you ok Zuma?" I asked a little concerned.

"Hey. Just a little earache ..." Zuma replied back. But he looks in pain.

"You should tell Ryder." Ruble says. "You've had that for a week, and you look and sound like it's gotten worse."

Zuma groans a little. "Fine, But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Breakfast is ready." Katy says in s high singing voice, coming out with two doggy bowls with an omelet in them, with Ryder and Alex following with two each, making all if our tails wag. The three place the bowls on the floor, and all of us racing to them. As we begin to eat, I could he Zuma whimpering, catching Ryder's attention also. "Zuma , are you ok?" Ryder asks concerned.

Zuma whimpers again. "No, my ears hurt so much." He says looking like he's in a lot of pain

Ryder looks inside Zuma's ears. "They look swollen.. Come on let's take you to the vet."

-Later-

Zuma walks back in with his head low.

"Are you ok Zuma? What did the vet say?" Marshall asks curiously with some concern also.

"I have Otitis Media Externa …" Zuma says a little sadly. "More commonly known as an ear infection in the outer and middle ear.. So that means no swimming for a week…" He says with more sadness.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Zuma." Marshall says quietly

**Sorry this chapter is a little dull, but I promise the next one will be better, and the one after that should be the best yet :3**


	5. A fun Day

-It has been nine days since Zuma was diagnosed with otitis media externa-

Chase's POV

"Can we Ryder? Please! It's been over a week." Zuma said with excitement. He's been itching to get in the water since day one of his infection.

Ryder chuckles. "Sure, everyone has been has been a great dog. Sure. We'll take a lake day. "

"Why not the beach?" I asked confused. The beach is closer and cleaner than lake. But I gotta admit. The lake is a lot more private and peaceful.

"Because the local oceanography organization closed it down for today, for an evaluation, I think." Ryder says. Hmmmmmm… I wonder what they're looking for…

"Oh well water is water!" Zuma said happily, running to his room, going to get his stuff.

I look over at Rocky and he half heartily smiles and starts walking to our room. I follow him. When I walk in the room I see him looking through the bookcase. "You ok Rocky?"

Rocky jumps and quickly turns around and sighs smiling. "Dang. You scared me. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just getting a book to read."

I tilt my head. "Why? Why don't you want to go swimming with us? I mean I know why, but why?" I ask. Which I always wondered why Rocky doesn't like water.

"Well… You know how Ryder adopted me from the animal shelter?" Rocky says, sounding like it's going to be a story. I nod in reasons and he continues, "Well… a month or two before that I was a happy homeless pup with my mom, and my brothers and sisters a long way from here… One day we were all playing next to a river and of course I get too close and fall in, but.. the current was so strong. It took me underwater over and over again, barely letting me get a breath.. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced. But the last thing I remember I was stuck in some root at the bottom of the river kicking desperately to get free. Somehow I survived and woke up in someone's arms…"

I stood there completely shocked, mouth a gap. I actually teared up a bit. "Wow.. Sorry Rocky."

Rocky smiles and nuzzles my neck. "Its fine Chase." He says and turns back to the case. "Aah!" He says and grabs a book. "I haven't read this one yet."

I chuckle lightly as we start to walk back to the lake. "What is it?"

"'The Everafter' By Amy Huntley." Rocky says, reading the contents, "Madison Stanton doesn't know where she is or how she got there. But she does know this - she is dead. And alone in a vast, dark space. The only company Maddy has in this place are luminescent objects that turn out to be all the things she lost while she was alive. And soon she discovers that, with these artifacts, she can reexperience - and even change - moments from her life. Her first kiss. A trip to Disney World. Her sister's wedding. A disastrous sleepover. In reliving these moments, Maddy learns illuminating and frightening truths about her life - and death. (PS It's a really good book)" Rocky says and pauses. "Hmmm sounds promising." He said with a happy smile

I chuckle and shake my head lightly. It does sound good but it just. Reading. Why would you read word when you can watch pictures? A picture is worth a thousand words. Haha well. You can make pictures in your head but.. You need an imagination which I don't have haha. "Come on!" I say and start to run. "Everyone will get there before us!" I say and he Rocky giggle and his feet trotting behind me.

-Four hours later at the lake-

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" All the dog but Rocky, who was by a tree reading his book, chanted. Marshall dared me to eat a beetle. We were on the ground drying off after swimming and I look at the beetle, unsure. As they keep chanting, I give in. "Alright alright, just shut up." I say and they all look at me. And Rocky himself looks up at me, smiling to himself. "ugh.." I say and lick up the crawling beetle and-CRUNCH- Ew. Just… Ew. I force it down my throat with everyone laughing.

"Dude, that's nasty!" Zuma said hitting the ground with his paw

"Yeah yeah…" I say and leave the laughing dogs, to Rocky. "Hey."

Rocky looks at me and giggles. "Why the h*ll did you eat a bug?"

"Ugh.. it was a dare…" I say and sit beside him, making him laugh.

"Well I hope it was worth it." He said and closed his book. It looks like he finished, making my eyes widen a little.

"D*amn! You're finished with that book already?!" I asked in shock. If I even read it would have taken me longer than a week.

Rocky giggles and it soon turns into a laugh. "Chase, it only like. 250 pages."

I blush slightly, embarrassing myself a bit. "I couldn't do it…"

Rocky giggles, gets up and stretches. "I think I'll head back home. Ryder! I'm going home!" He says loudly so Ryder can hear him.

"I'm going with him Ok?!" I add, and I can see Ryder giving a thumbs up in approval. I smile. "Lets go!"

Rocky giggles and we start walking back home at the edge of the lake. "Have fun?"

I nod smiling. "Yeah. But Its not as fun without you." I say and give him a playful shove.

Rocky blushes and giggles giving me a shove. I try to catch myself, but an exposed root prevented me from doing so. So I plummet into the lake, sending water everywhere. Some further into the lake, causing rings of ripples as the droplets hit the water, and some on the bank, and up my nose. Don't you hate it when that happens? I resurface, wiggling my nose, trying to blow the water out. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!'' Rocky says

I look up to him and chuckle. "It's fine." I say and crawls out and shake off my fur, accidentally getting some on Rocky.

"Ew.. Chase water." Rocky says and giggles

I chuckle. "Come on." I say and walk beside Rocky back home.

-Bedtime-

"Goodnight Chase." Rocky says sleepily from his bed.

"Night Rocky." I reply back, and close my eyes. I fletch with a sudden pain in my head. It slowly faded away. I shrugged it off and fell asleep

**Was that better? Lol hopefully. **

**Quick question though.. please answer in the reviews. Chase is a German shepherd. Skye is some kind of spaniel. I'm not even asking what Marshall is. Rubble is a bull dog. Zuma… Either a chocolate lab or a Chesapeake Bay retriever and Rocky… A mix? **


	6. What's up with Chase?

Chase's POV

I've been tossing and turning all night. I've had a steady, dull headache, keeping me up most of the night. I sit up and groan, rubbing my tense neck. "Ugh…" I say, getting up, and looked in at the clock. "4:40? Really?" I ask myself, walking down the hallway, heading towards the water bowls, and drink up. "Ugh… I hate mornings like this…" I say quietly.

I mean. Who does? Their awful. You sleep restlessly, and wake up stiff and sleepy. And there's always a chance you'll end up sick.

I then walk to the living room and lay down on the couch. I yawn, and turn on the TV, with The Walking Dead playing. I sit there, watching it till I hear Ryder coming, around 6:50am.

"Chase? Why are you up so early?.." He said, still in a sleepy voice, drowsy eyes, and with messed up hair. Yeah. He's not a morning person.

"I just… woke up." I say and yawn. "Rough night."

Ryder chuckles lightly. "Mornings like that suck rocks. Well I'm going to make breakfast. Could you wake up the others in at 7:30?"

I nod. "Whats for breakfast?" I asked with my tail wagging slightly.

"Bagels and cream cheese." Ryder say smiling. He turns to walk in the kitchen, leaving me smiling, with the TV.

"Mmmmmmmm that sounds good." I say to myself, and continue to watch The Walking Dead. I look at the digital clock(7:34am). "I best wake them." I walk to Skye's little private room, since she's the only female, and knock on the door. I then open it and poke my head inside. "Sky! Wake up!" I say quiet loudly, making her jump up in bed, with a scared look, making me laugh uncontrollably, yet quietly.

"Very funny Chase." I hear Skye say a little irritated.

"It *laughs* It was." I say and laugh some more. "Breakfast is almost ready." I say and laugh as I walk away. And I can hear Skye scoff a little. "That mutt…"

I giggle once more and walk into the trio bedroom with Marshall and Zuma in a doggy bunk bed, and Ruble in his little bed.

"Hey guys! Wake up!" I say yet loudly again. Uh yeah. I don't care if someone looks 'cute' sleeping. Seeing how scared the get is way better to see to me.

Ruble somehow stays undisturbed, while Marshalls head shoots up, and he clunks his head on the bunk above him. "Ow!" He exclaims, putting a paw to his head, and Zuma jumps up like Skye did, but his blanket trips him up and he tumbles, landing on Ruble, making him wake up with a scream.

Ok. That was hilarious. I fall on my back, laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe, and started to cry. "Real funny dude." I could barely hear from my laughter. Soon I get a hold on myself and stand up, still laughing a little. "Yeah hehe it really was." I say and laugh again. "Breakfast is almost ready guys." I say and leave, still laughing.

"What happened?" Ruble asked confused.

"A wake up prank.." Marshall said, hops out of bed, rubbing his head a little.

I walk back to my room, with Rocky in his bed. I walk over to his side, and I smile, seeing his beautiful face. I nudge his cheek. "Rocky. Breakfast is almost ready.'' I can start to see his gorgeous hazel eyes, as his lids slowly opened. He yawns widely, smiling. "Morning." I smile and replay, "Morning."

Rocky climbs out of bed and does the playful doggy stretch(I hope you know what I'm talking about…), and he stretches out one of his hind legs. "Let's go eat."

I smile. "Let's." I say and walk with Rocky side by side to the kitchen. Then see Ryder put down our bowls with fried eggs and bacon, making me very hungry. As soon as all the dogs were in, Ryder says, "Eat up." And we immediately start eating. But as soon as I inhale my bacon (That's what I do x3) I notice it tastes a little off. It doesn't even taste like bacon. But just shrug it off and keep eating

-Later that afternoon-

It's been a very slow day. No calls. No nothing. All the dogs and I are already in our uniforms, in the living room watching a movie, while Ryder is play one of those Call of Duty's on his iPad. Then we all hear the video chat alarm go off. Ryder hits Accept, and we all hear Mayor Goodway's frantic voice. She's probably lost her keys or something. She always makes a big deal out of little things. It's actually kinda funny sometimes. A few seconds later, we all hear Ryder's little saying, "No job is too big. No dog is too small!" That saying sometimes gets annoying. Usually the jobs are small ones. Once in a while we get a big emergency, but not often, and too small? I'm 2 feet tall, and a little over hundred. That's pretty big. I chuckle, then look over at Rocky, and somehow just realized how much I tower over Rocky. I'm not quiet double his size, but close. (Sorry I didn't say how big Chase as grown in the beginning .)

"Guys. Mayor Good way has a big problem. She's lost her purse, with all her stuff in it. Her key's to her house, her Mayor badge and can't get into her office to get her spare keys. Chase. I need you to sniff out her purse." Ryder says.

"On it." I say and head to the doors. Yeah. All of us had grown out of our little phrases, except Ruble. _Haha_ He loves it. I walk out the doors to my rig with Ryder following behind. I glance back to look at Rocky, and see him, with the others, turning their attention back to the movie.

After a few minutes, we reach Mayor Goodway. "Oh thank goodness, you boys are here. Poor Chicken Letta is locked inside the house without her mommy." She said in a panicky voice.

Ryder reassures her by putting a hand on her shoulder and says, "Don't worry ma'am. Chase will find it for you. Were exactly where you today?"

"I uh. The last time I know I had my purse was at the beach, and then a new couple asks me for a little tour of Adventure Bay- I don't remember if I set the purse down-. So I took them to the park, city hall, and the stores and restaurants, then I came here and realized I don't have it!"

Ryder nods. "Alright. Chase and I will check out the beach first, and then if it's not there we'll look in the other places."

"Oh thank you Ryder! Thank you too Chase."

I smile lightly. "Don't worry Mayor. We'll find it." I say and hop inside my rig.

"We'll be back soon." Ryder told her, and hopped on his ATV, and races to the beach will me following behind.

Not long after we arrive at the beautiful sunny beach. We both hop off. "You know what her purse smells like right?" He said with a hint of sarcasm, and a chuckle.

"Yeah." I also let out a small laugh. "It smells like her, with a hint of feathers and corn." I say making Ryder laugh., and say, "Let's get started."

I nod, and begin to sniff the ground, zigzagging across the sand, as Ryder searches in another direction. It wasn't long after I smell the familiar sent. I smile and follow it, but the more I got closer, the more the smell seemed to… Change.

After a few minutes, I became lost in conflicting, strange sents. I look up and I notice nothing smells quiet the same. Then I suddenly don't feel well. I feel a small pounding in my head, dizziness, and a churning in my stomach. I immediately lay down, and I hear Ryder rushing over. "Chase? What's wrong?"

"Uuu.. I don't feel so good.." I say in a soft quiet voice.

Ryder strokes my head. "Just take it easy boy… I'll look for her purse. And if I can't find it. I'll take you home on the way to the park."

I moan and nod my head "Ok…" He rest my head on my paws.

**Well. Finally done lol. Sorry it took a while. I had a really busy week. Hope you enjoy! :D**


	7. AN

**Hello every one :3 I want to write another story on Alpha and Omega. But I can't decide on the pairing. HumphreyXKate or HumphreyXGarth or HumphreyXOC(M or F). You guys take a vote :D and if you say HxOC please tell me the gender(BTW I can come up with awesome characters :P) . Thank ya **


	8. Whats wrong with Chase?

**Ok, just to let you guys know AN means authors note, so there will not be an actual chapter. I got a lot of complaints about that, and I'm sorry. And the reason did it: 1. The real chapter wasn't ready to be published 2. I wanted to start the second story as soon as possible 3. I was bored so.. I nothing else to do. So if you see another AN don't expect a chapter. And Also sorry for not updating soon. School just started and just one thing after another and the fact that I'm working on my second story didn't help :/**

Chase's POV

It has been about two days since I had my little incident. I still would have little headaches that would come and go but it was tolerable. Today was All Day Play, where we would play all day, unless there was an emergency of course, but so far, nothing. And we just finished a little match of Tug O' War, which Ruble's team (Ruble, Zuma, and I) won.

"What… do we play.. now?..." Skye asks panting. She was never good at this kinda stuff.

"I challenge Zuma to a single tug o' war." Marshal says with a little cocky smile.

"Bring it spotty!" Zuma said smirking, and grabs an end, with Marshall grabbing another.

I chuckle. "Ready. Set. GO!"

After I said that, the two pulled simultaneously, snapping the rope. "Come on Marshall! Pull!" Rocky cheers Marshall. "You got this Zuma!" Skye yipped and jumped a little.

I smile a little, and bark and howl, encouraging both, with Ruble joining me.

Marshal growls playfully. He tugs harder, making Zuma come forward a little. Zuma smiles a little and pulls Marshall back to where he started.

"Go Ruble!" I yell howling, and then I can almost feel eyes on me.

"Go where?." Ruble said to my left.

Wow.. Where did that come from? Why on earth did I think Ruble was in the tug of war?

"O-oh.." I say embarrassed, and I see Rocky looking at me. "Are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"Um. Yeah. I'm fine." I look around a little. "Just… maybe.. tired.. I don't know where that came from." I say and chuckle a little.

A couple seconds later, the rope slips out of Marshall's mouth, and he falls backward on his butt, skidding backwards a little. "Ow." He says and laughs a little. "You win Zuma." He gets up.

"You did good Marshall." Zuma walks up to him. "You would've won if the rope didn't slip."

Skye giggles. "Well dogs. This she-dog has to go shopping." She says and her jet wings come out of her back pack thing. "This dog's gotta fly!" She says and takes off. I watch her fly away and look at Rocky.

I walk up to him. "Hey Rocky. Would you like to take a walk or a hike with me?"

"Yeah. I'd love to." Rocky says back and smiles.

I smile in return a smile. "Alright. The woods ok?"

Rocky nods. "That sounds great."

I smile again. "Ok. Let's go." I say and start walking to the trees, with Rocky following.

"So how you been lately? Did you headache go away?" He asks me and I groan

"Not really. It's been coming and going, and I got sick two nights ago and threw up, but the weird thing is…" I paused. "Last night around three.. I would have sworn I saw you walk out of the room, but… when I looked at your bed… You were out cold.." I look at Rocky and he has a confused look.

"Wow.. That's strange." He says, then he chuckles. "Maybe you're going insane."

I also chuckle. "Yeah. Maybe I a-…" I say then completely stop, seeing a bright flash right in front of me.

"Chase?.." Rocky said concerned "Are you ok?"

"Did you see that?" I said and started feeling… Weird. I hear Rocky say 'see what?' I look at him and say. "That bright li-…" I say but was cut off with the strangest feeling ever. My eyes roll in the back of my head, and I fall to the ground with my muscles flexing and light headed. But before I hit the ground, I am in darkness.

**Uh oh. Whats wrong with Chase? What is causing this stuff?.. Lol review on what you think and you'll find out next chapter :P**


End file.
